189 - Smith and Jones
Smith and Jones ist die 189. Episode der Serie Doctor Who und eröffnete die 29. Staffel bzw. die 3. Staffel nach Wiederaufnahme. Handlung Der Doctor befindet sich als "Patient" in einer Londoner Klinik. Dort ist die Medizinstudentin Martha Jones tätig, die dem Doctor wegen ihrer Cleverness und Unvoreingenommenheit auffällt. Plötzlich geschehen unglaubliche Dinge: der Regen fällt falsch herum und das Klinikgebäude wird innerhalb weniger Sekunden auf den Mond transferiert. Kurz darauf landen drei Raumschiffe und eine Armee von Aliens rückt an. Doch sie haben es nicht auf die Menschen abgesehen, sondern auf einen gefährlichen Außerirdischen. Jetzt erweist sich Martha als große Hilfe für den Doctor... :ausführliche Inhaltsangabe Mitwirkende Anmerkungen und Bezüge zu anderen Episoden * Der Doctor gibt sich erneut als John Smith aus und erwähnt, er wäre mit Benjamin Franklin befreundet gewesen. * Außerdem erwähnt er einen Bruder, den er inzwischen nicht mehr hätte. *Martha erwähnt den Absturz eines Ufos in die Themse (Aliens of London), das Schiff der Sycorax an Weihnachten (The Christmas Invasion) und die Cybermen-Invasion (Army of Ghosts). Außerdem vermisst sie noch immer ihre Cousine, die seit der Schlacht von Canary Wharf verschwunden ist. (Army of Ghosts) *Der Doctor war bereits in seiner Zweiten Inkarnation auf dem Mond (The Moonbase). *Der Doctor erwähnt, er hätte einst einen Lasermutterschlüssel besessen, der ihm jedoch von Emmeline Pankhurst gestohlen wurde. *Der Doctor kreuzt hier erneut seine eigene Zeitlinie, und erzeugt (unbewusst) von sich selbst einen geschlossenen Loop. *Der Doctor agiert bis kurz vor Schluss ohne die TARDIS. *Der Doctor erwähnt, dass er kleine Läden mag. Auch in der Episode Die neue Erde erwähnt er dies. *Ein neuer Schallschraubenzieher kommt zum Einsatz. *Der Doctor küsst Martha. *Im Radio wird Mr. Saxon erwähnt, der der Meinung ist, die Menschheit wäre nicht allein im Universum. Außerdem sieht man ein Wahlplakat für Saxon. *Martha erklärt sich erst bereit, den Doctor zu begleiten, als dieser ihr verrät, dass er auch in der Zeit reisen könne - so war es auch bei Rose Tyler. Weitere Bezüge und Anspielungen *Der (englische) Titel ist eine Anspielung auf die amerikanische Westernserie "Alias Smith and Jones". *Der Name von Dr. B. Stoker ist eine Hommage an Bram Stoker und dessen Roman Dracula. *Der Doctor zieht eine Augenbraue hoch - möglicherweise eine Anspielung auf Mr. Spock. Hinter den Kulissen *Beim Lied am Anfang handelt es sich um einen in den USA damals noch unveröffentlichten Rap Song von Arrested Development. Somit wurde erst- und bis jetzt einmalig ein Song über Doctor Who vorgestellt. *Die Szenen im Krankenhaus wurden sowohl im Swansea's Singleton Hospital, wie auch in der Bibliothek der Swansea University gedreht. Die Universität erinnert jedes Jahr mit einem Schaukasten für die neuen Studenten daran. *Russel T. Davies erlaubte sich einen Spaß mit David Tennant, in dem er unter anderem den Satz "Judoon platoon upon the Moon" einfügte. Tennant, der für den Dreh seinen schottischen Akzent größtenteils unterdrückte und sich um einen englischen bemühte, scheiterte aufgrund dessen an der Silbe "-oon". en:Smith and Jones (TV story) es:Smith and Jones fr:Smith and Jones (TV) Kategorie:Doctor Who Episoden Kategorie:Stories (Zehnter Doctor) Kategorie:Stories (Judoon) Kategorie:Stories (Martha Jones) Kategorie:Fernsehepisoden von 2007 Kategorie:Doctor Who Episoden (Deutsch) Kategorie:Stories (21. Jahrhundert) Kategorie:Stories (2000er Jahre)